


Sogdian Nights

by Thevina



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate night between Bagoas and Alexander in Sogdia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogdian Nights

Alexander was in good spirits; he and Hephaistion had spent all of their evening together by the fire, sharing common tales of their youth. Perhaps it was the winter and lack of other entertainment that brought on such stories, or the wine I poured at Alexander's request— though I made certain to keep the water jug close at hand. It eased my spirit to see him drink of both equally until Hephaistion made noises to go.

"You could stay," Alexander said, his kindly voice cutting me to the quick. How could I bear it if he stayed and I was asked to go out into the cold? The nights had been mine…

Hephaistion clasped Alexander on the shoulder and kissed him on both cheeks. "I could, and I thank you, but you have business in the morning, and I would indulge myself in a long sleep. With all that I have, good night to you."

He raised himself up from the skin rugs, and shooed me away when I made my way to open the trap door to let him down.

"Tell him a story." Hephaistion's voice carried up the rope as I hastily shut the door, hearing Peritas shuffle and whine until Alexander gave him the attention he felt he deserved.

"Yes, a story, Bagoas. Something from your own childhood, unless that pains you to speak of that time."

Alexander's cheeks were flushed, and I could tell it was a combination of heats that burned in him. Something short, then; I would take some of that flame into myself as soon as I could.

"Of course, Al'skander. There's a story of five pomegranate trees, and the five dragons who guard them…"

I told the tale, though an abbreviated version as I could tell he had other ways to pass the time on his mind. His fingers played with my hem; his fingers seared against my thigh, hot and inviting.

"Oh Al'skander," I sighed, removing my tunic in as elegant a fashion as I could, though my desire to please him caused my hands to tremble.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his eyebrows knit in concern.

"No. You are all the warmth I need."

He smiled at me with such tenderness I felt tears prick my eyes. Soon, however, I was engaged in caresses and possessive kisses that might even have made Oromedon blush. Alexander was fire, and when he filled me, I felt as though I were a god myself, taken willingly by the sun. I urged him with all of my skills, but always the giver, he reached around to take me in his hand. I gasped, and then the tears did come as he said my name, again and again until he spent. His fingers tormented me until I, too, was racked with pleasure, my body shuddering with my completion. He gently uncoupled us and I fell into his arms, decorating his face and neck with kisses, pressing my wet face against his hot skin.

"Bagoas?" he asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, appalled that he could consider such a thing.

"No, no," I murmured, clutching him to me, wishing that I could crawl into his heart and stay there forever. "You could never hurt me, Al'skander."

Even as I said the words, I thought to the months when he was gone on campaign and doubtless Hephaistion kept him company, and knew I had spoken an untruth.

"You are shaking," he said softly, pulling me close to his chest. "We should get in bed. Peritas, up!"

The air in the room was frigid. I quickly took a cloth to clean myself, and soon we were lying together under the skins. His body was a torch. At the foot of the bed, Peritas curled up in a ball, whuffing as he settled into a comfortable position.

"Another time you shall tell me more of your people's fables," he said, brushing a kiss against my temple. "But for now, let us sleep."

"Yes, Al'skander," I said, kissing the ridge of his collarbone and snuggling against his side. Wrapped in the bower of his arms, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
